In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-29943, the following manufacturing method is known as an embodiment of a conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. Parts (A) and (B) of FIG. 7 are cross-sectional views for explaining the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Firstly, as shown in Part (A) of FIG. 7, a semiconductor element 42 is fixedly attached to a die pad 41 of a lead frame, and then the lead frame is placed on a wire bonding apparatus. An electrode pad 43 of the semiconductor element 42 is heated to about 200° C., and then a capillary 44 is moved to above the electrode pad 43. Then, a metal ball formed at a tip end of the capillary 44 is connected with the electrode pad 43 by a technique of thermal compression bonding in combination with ultrasonic vibration. This process is generally referred to as ball bonding.
Next, as shown in Part (B) of FIG. 7, the capillary 44 is moved to above a tip end of an inner lead 46, and a thin metal wire 45 is pressed against the inner lead 46 at any desired load. At this time, the inner lead 46 is heated to about 200° C., and the thin metal wire 45 is connected with the inner lead 46 by the technique of thermal compression bonding in combination with ultrasonic vibration. Subsequently, the capillary 44 is moved up with a wire clamper 47 closed, so that the thin metal wire 45 is cut off at a connection point with the inner lead 46. This process is generally referred to as stitch bonding.
Then, the wire bonding operation described with reference to Parts (A) and (B) of FIG. 7 is repeated to electrically connect all the electrode pads 43 of the semiconductor element 42 with the inner leads 46 by the thin metal wires 45.
Meanwhile, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86200, the following manufacturing method is known as another embodiment of the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device. Parts (A) to (C) of FIG. 17 are cross-sectional views for explaining the conventional method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Firstly, as shown in Part (A) of FIG. 17, a semiconductor chip 112 is mounted on a wiring substrate 111. Multiple electrode pads 113 are arranged on an upper surface of the semiconductor chip 112, and a metal ball 115 formed at a tip end of a capillary 114 is connected with each of the electrode pads 113. Subsequently, the capillary 114 is moved up with a wire clamper 116 closed, so that a thin metal wire 117 is cut off from the metal ball 115.
Then, as shown in Part (B) of FIG. 17, the capillary 114 is moved to above the metal ball 115 with the thin metal wire 117 being drawn from the tip end of the capillary 114. Next, stitch bonding is performed on the metal ball 115, so that the thin metal wire 117 drawn from the tip end of the capillary 114 is connected with the metal ball 115. Thereafter, the capillary 114 is moved to above a wiring layer 118 with the wire clamper 116 opened.
Then, as shown in Part (C) of FIG. 17, stitch bonding is performed on the wiring layer 118, so that the thin metal wire 117 drawn from the tip end of the capillary 114 is connected with the wiring layer 118. Subsequently, the capillary 114 is moved up with the wire clamper 116 closed, so that the thin metal wire 117 is cut off at a connection point with the wiring layer 118.